Ice Ice Baby
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: Iceland hates his life right now, and he hates this song, and he hates his stupid boyfriend. At least, that's what he tells himself. A little drabble about Iceland being cranky and America being annoying. FLUFF. YAY FOR FLUFF. AmeIce. AmericaxIceland.


**THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE LOVE. RARE PAIRS NEED MORE LOVE. SERIOUSLY. I'VE BEEN RIDING THE RARE PAIR BANDWAGON AND IT'S GREAT. That's it, that's my rant. Enjoy the story! ~Ash x**

 **_..._..._..._..._..._**

 **Ice Ice Baby**

 **AmeIce**

All day. _All fucking day_ his obnoxious boyfriend kept playing that _song_. That song that haunted his dreams and made him question what Norse god he pissed off to put him through this hell.

"ICE ICE BABY! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!"

Iceland groaned and slammed his head against the dining room table. He hates his life. He truly does.

"ALL RIGHT STOP… COLLABORATE AND LISTEN…!"

It wouldn't be so bad if his boyfriend wasn't belting the lyrics. Honestly Iceland liked the song the first time he heard it, now it's played just to mock him. He glanced at Tony who was sitting on the couch feeding Mr. Puffin. He didn't know how those two could continue their lives with this monstrosity playing in the background.

"IF THEIR WAS A PROBLEM YO I'LL SOLVE IT…!"

He didn't even know why he was dating this idiot. He was just like that stupid Dane, and he hated (Not really, greatly disliked is a better term but this is Iceland we're talking about) Denmark. But for _some reason_ he couldn't hate his idiot boyfriend. It was quite the opposite really, he loved him dearly. Maybe he's more like his brother after all, they're both dating loud, obnoxious, imbeciles.

"ICE ICE BABY!"

He suddenly felt himself being lifted up. He squeaked (a manly squeak _thank you very much_ ) and wrapped his legs around the first solid thing he could wrap them around, which happened to be his boyfriend.

"ICE ICE BABY!"

Iceland pouted and stared into his boyfriend ocean blue eyes. He had a big shit eating grin on his face.

"C'mon Icey, sing with me!"

What.

"No."

Now it was America's turn to pout. "Pleeeeeease Icey? It's one of my favourite songs and I want my boyfriend to enjoy it with me!"

"Why do you even like this song so much?"

"Because it has your name in it and it's about you…!"

'Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis' , suddenly blasted in the background.

"…Sort of."

Iceland narrowed his eyes at his boyfriends sheepish smile. "This song has nothing about me in it."

"Fine, but just sing it once! For me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you some licorice."

"You already give me licorice."

"Just sing it."

"No."

"It's coming…"

"America I'm not singing it."

"Wait for it…"

"America…"

"Please?"

"Stop it."

"PLEASE?"

"AMERICA I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"ICEY IT'S ALMOST HERE!"

"NO!"

"NO SEX FOR A MONTH!"

"ICE ICE BABY!"

America laughed loudly and spun around, causing Iceland to become dizzy. "HAHAHAHA I GOT YOU TO SAY IT!"

Iceland wiggled around in America's grip and blushed red like Romano's beloved tomatoes. God, he's never been so mortified in his whole life. Damn him and his sexual needs. He hates being a horny 17 year old nation. America himself is only 19, but can control his needs a little better than Iceland. He uses that against Iceland _all the time_ and Iceland seriously doesn't know why he's in love with this fool.

"Awww Icey, you look so cute when you blush~"

America pinches Iceland's red cheek and Ice swats his hand away. He tries escaping America's grip once more but fails. America is strong, _to strong_ for someone who eats almost ten McDonald's hamburgers a day. Iceland just settles on glaring at America. "I hate you."

"Mmmmm no you don't~"

"Yes I do."

"Awww don't be mad at me, ICE ICE BABY!"

The song stopped and Iceland breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods its over…"

America chuckled and kissed Iceland's still red cheek, causing the Island nation to blush more, if that was possible. "Ég elska þig, Icey. Thank you for singing with me~"

Yeah, America was a huge dork who spoiled Iceland with licorice, oqccaiosnally annoyed the shit out of him, and bribed Iceland with sex, but if you asked Iceland why he loved America, he'll probably tell you, like 99.9% of the time, that he loves America because he's America. And as corny as that sounds (Icey's a big softy at heart), Iceland knows there's no better way to describe his love for his boyfriend more perfectly than that.

So he just smiles, pecks America on the lips and reply's "Ég elska þig líka America" because America's a fucking dork, but he's Iceland's fucking dork.

 **_..._..._..._..._..._**

 **Translations:**

 **Ég elska þig- I love you**

 **Ég elska þig líka- I love you too**

 **I have dedicated my life to America rare pairs and I'm enjoying and hating it. Rare pairs** **need more love and I'm going to give it to them. So, you'll (hopefully) see me publishing stories about these pairs:**

 **AmeIta (AmericaxItaly)**

 **AmeViet (AmericaxVietnam, preferably Fem!AmericaxVietnam because lesbian ships are life)**

 **AmeIce (AmericaxIceland)**

 **I've also been experimenting with GerMerica (AmericaxGermany) and RoMerica (AmericaxRomano). As you can see, I'm an active fan of America XD.**

 **AmeIta is my favourite right now but these other pairs are just as awesome. LIKE, AMERICA AND ICELAND WOULD BE SO CUTE BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH FANS OF SWEETS AND COCA COLA AND THEY BOTH HAVE ANNOYING BIG BROTHER'S WHO FUSS OVER THEM. AND HISTORICALLY THEY WORK TOGETHER AS WELL. DON'T TELL ME THEY WOULDN'T BE ADORABLE YOU _NON-TRUTHER_. If you think they're adorable together than I like you. You're a truther (Drake and Josh haha).**

 **But nah seriously, you can ship whatever the hell you like. Ships like USUK and RusAme have become to mainstream for me. USUK is more like my BrOTP and I see Russia and America as frenemies. Ya feel me? (I'm such a fucking dork no wonder America is my favourite Hetalia character).**

 **Ok I'm done rambling. Go, enjoy your life. And I hope you enjoyed this story. ~Ash x**


End file.
